Are You Amish?
by vonhousen
Summary: The Robin Hood gang believe their friend is once again a traitor and when Allan A Dale leaves the Merry Men, he meets a much alive Vaisley, the old Sheriff Of Nottingham. He is shot by arrows twice and before the final is delivered, he is transported eight hundred and nineteen years in the future in front of a young woman's apartment doorstep. [Allan A Dale/OC]
1. Summary

After Isabella portrays Allan A Dale as a traitor, once again, he leaves Robin Hood and his gang, walking out of Sherwood forest only to be met with Vaisley, the old Sheriff of Nottingham, who is very much alive after Guy of Gisborne allegedly watched him die.

He tries to run back to Robin, only to be violently shot by Vaisley twice with arrows, and before the final shot is taken, Allan finds himself magically transported eight hundred and nineteen years into the future, and outside a young woman's apartment doorstep.


	2. No Such Thing As Magic Arrows

**1194**

'_They think I'm a God damned traitor, still! I proved to them what I was, who I am and once again they've turned their back on me, I am innocent_,' Allan A Dale was storming down the dead green and brown layered leaf path that lead the way out of Sherwood forest, he was furious, hands balled into fists as once again dear Robin Hood had turned his back on him again. Before was different, before he had actually betrayed him, but it was for a better cause, only now, he was innocent, he never worked with Gisborne's sister Isabella. "After everything I've done...if anything Gisborne isn't to be trusted..." He continued to mutter to himself angrily, just arriving out into the clearing and a road stood out in front of him, one direction pointing to Nottingham town and the other to Locksley.

He could feel the warm air around him, with nothing but silence apart from the brushing between the trees, leaves battling against each other and a sudden wave of rapid horse shoes. Allan jumped back behind a nettle bush, being careful for his worn and dirtied face not to get stun as he looked closely to who was riding in the direction of Nottingham town. His sapphire like eyes widened in response to bald, leather cladded man who was making his way in.

"I have to warn Robin," Allan whispered to himself as quietly as he could, but Vaisley of Nottingham's eyes had connected with his, and all the ex Robin Hood member could do was run back in the direction of the forest, following shouts of 'Get that outlawed bastard!' loud and clear, along with at least four horses running behind him. He was running as fast as he could through the trees, trying to reach the heart desperatly, his lungs feeling like they were explode and his legs were going to give out at any moment because he was trying to run, run for his life and warn his leader.

"I've got him in my sights, keep behind him!" Vaisley screech was close behind, and all Allan could hear now was his blood pumping through his ears, and a thousand thoughts of help running through his head. He had no weapons, no friends to help him and no hope.

The sound of a bow creaking caught his attention, making him dare to look back and see Vaisley pulling on an arrow, and soon releasing it through his rough fingers. The arrow sped through the air, making Allan turn away as he hit him directly in the shoulder blade, making him cry out, grabbing on to it. The compulsive liar couldn't even turn around when another arrow had hit him, this time in the middle of his back and it sent him tumbling into the ground, his face getting covered in wet dirt and leaves.

Allan could feel the burning pain crawl all over his body, but he continued to try and crawl across the floor, grabbing onto the grass and plants to try and pull his slowly dying body up the hill towards Robin's camp.

"God he's harder to kill than Robin Hood," Were the last words that Allan A Dale heard before hearing another arrow being pulled back and shot, only for the arrow not to come within in an inch of him, and his vision began to warp. Between the black spots and sudden silver light, he was suddenly kneeling in front of an unknown, strangely carved door with the numbers** 14B** and fell against it with a thud, his vision completely dead.

**2013**

"No more double dates Lucifer, I swear your boyfriend went to college with a bunch of tools," A female's floating English-French voiced spoke into the speaker of her Jack Daniels covered IPhone, protesting to her childhood friend about another set up that she wanted to arrange. Katherine Shaw sat at the vanity of her bedroom in her first floor apartment, absent mindedly brushing her wavy dark and caramel chocolate locks as she continued to speak to Lucy Little, a friend that she had known for twenty three years and had never separated herself from.

"_I'm starting to think you're a lesbian Kathy,_" Lucy childishly giggled on the other side of the phone line, making Katherine roll her violent grey eyes at her immaturity, pinching the bridge of her bulb nose and began to threaten to hang up if she stopped bothering her about the double date and just come over for some sort of girl's night. "_You know what Cas is like, if I come over, get drunk and you give me a lap dance, he'll flip_," It was Lucy's time to decline. She loved coming around to Katherine's apartment, she only worked at a bar a few blocks down the road and managed to keep the place clean and so shabby chic it made the blue eyed blonde jealous. But it was relaxed, nothing hard working about.

"For once and for all I'm not a-!" A loud thud was heard down the hallway of Katherine's apartment, alerting her at the sudden loud noise, making stop her primping in the mirror, stand up in only her sky blue oversized jumper and flowery laced stockings from the round stool. "-Lesbian," She quietly finished, and she could feel Lucy raising her eyebrows on the other side, and Katherine slowly peeked her head out of the white door of her bedroom, and looking down the hallway towards the pink front door.

"_What's wrong?_" The hidden blonde questioned strangely, hearing Katherine shuffling around.

"I heard a thud outside," Katherine whispered, exiting her bedroom and approaching the front door with cautious short steps, the oak polished floor boards gently creaking beneath her. "Sounded like someone dropping a body down the shoot," She commented, hearing the rain pouring down from the dark, starry London sky and Katherine held out a small, porcelain white hand to the door knob and clutched it.

"_Stop being a wuss and open the door_!" Lucy exclaimed, clearly on the edge of her seat as well as Katherine. "_It might be some kids messing around_," Sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than her best friend, she didn't feel like hearing Katherine being axe murdered over the phone.

"..."

They had been watching too many scary movies.

Katherine turned the door knob and pulled the door open gently, gasping loudly as a body slumped into the doorway, lying half in her simplified chic home, and the other half out in the hall. Her eyes sketched over the body quickly, seeing that it was man barely breathing with two, presumably home made, arrows sticking out of his back, one in the shoulder and the other in his middle region.

"I'm going to have to call you back," Katherine didn't bother listening to her friend's rambling mouth of questions and she quickly shoved her phone into the top of her stocking, the suspenders keeping them from falling down as she fell to her knees and pulled the man into her home, shutting the door before anybody could see. "How on Earth did you climb a flight of stairs with these in your back?" She practically shouted at the writhing man in her arms, keeping him on the side to see that the the arrow that had been shot into his middle had caused the most damage, and more blood to seep through his oddly era clothes.

"Help me...please," The man begged from underneath her, coughing and she nodded eagerly, hoisting him up from the floor and pulling his arm over her shoulder and literally dragging his feet along the floor to get him back to her bedroom where she carefully laid him down on the king sized bed, the crimson liquid from his back staining the white silk sheets.

"Just hold on, I'll get these out of you," Katherine told him with assured confidence, bending down and grabbing the medical aid box from the joint bathroom, including raiding the medicine cabinet above the crystal sink for saline, morphine and anything else that could help the dying man in her bed. "You are so lucky my father is a Doctor," She muttered, her arms full of nearly everything medical in her bathroom and ran back into the bedroom, putting it on the bed beside him and she lifted up the leather coat and cotton under shirt all the way up to see the damage of the arrows. "I don't think I have time to put the morphine in you," Katherine sighed, narrowing her eyes as she saw many other angry scars.

"Just pull them out..." His sort of cockney accent hissed at her and she took the phone out and dialled her father's emergency number, and put him on speaker before pulling on the latex gloves from the box and wrapped her hand around the arrow in his shoulder blade. "I've had worse,"

"_Kathy darling, I'm at work, is everything alright_?" Her father's French accent greeted her and Katherine shook her head frantically, even though he couldn't see her.

"N-no, I've got a dying man in my bed with arrow wounds to his back and I don't think I can pull them out without ripping any blood vessels," She slightly frightened twenty four year old woman almost shouted. "I can get the arrow out in his shoulder, but if the one in his back stays in any longer, he is going to die," Katherine told him, taking a deep breath to calm down and handle the man's life in her hands.

"_Questions later will do, you need to take the arrow out slowly, making sure the point doesn't pierce any arteries, just like we practised_," Her father assured strongly.

"He's not a pig!" Katherine screeched, taking the arrow of the man's shoulder and tossing it onto the wooden flooring, letting it clatter.

"_First things first is he awake? Try a conversation with him to take his mind off the pain, you have no time for a drip by yourself,_" Her father ordered and Katherine nodded to herself, grabbing the arrow that stuck out of his back and leant over his shoulder slightly.

"Dude you still awake?" The brunette nudge, looking down to see the man and watch his closed lids flutter open drowsily and letting her see his mesmerizing, crystal blue eyes and if they were pools she could have drowned in them.

"Where am I?" He whispered painfully and hoarsely, his breathing laboured. "I wasn't here before,"

"My apartment, how the hell did you get up a flight of stairs with this in your kidney?" Katherine questioned a little comically, still tugging on the arrow, this time a little harder.

"I don't remember...I was in a forest...I was...being chased," She raised her thin eyebrows at the man's hallucinogenic story, but continued to talk with him until the arrow was out and she would receive further instructions. "Am I dead?" He tried to look at the woman who was helping him, but cried out when the arrow dug in deeper at his movement.

"Not while I am around my friend," Katherine handed him a friendly smile, then looking back at the wound to see if she could carefully pull harder, yet the multiple red and purple scars distracted her so. "You got a name?"

"Allan A Dale," He managed to answer proudly, and some how this gave hope to Katherine that he may have had something going in his life, because the way he stunk and his clothes were tattered, he was a homeless.

"Well Allan A Dale, I'm Katherine, and I'm hoping to save your life," She answered in the same tone, slipping the arrow right out, only for a spurt of blood to go up her jumper, making her screech at the sudden burst and Allan's eyes fell shut as he passed out.

"_Kathy you're going to have to get the bleed quick, hold it down and stitch it, I'll guide you,_" Peter listened as Katherine poked her gloved finger into the hole of the bloody, sticky wound, poking around until she finally covered the hole in the vessel around his kidney and prepared a needle with the other hand. "_Without a clamp you'll have to try and squeeze, so you're going to need to cut open the wound a little more_,"

"If I do that he'll die from major blood loss,"

"_You need to try_," With a sigh, Katherine replaced the suturing needle with a scalpel and opened up the arrow wound a little further and got her hand right in there, grossing herself out.

"Allan you are not going to die on me," Katherine whispered in determination, managing to close the bleed with her fingers and she began to stitch it up as tight as she could, and once it was done she pressed two fingers to Allan's neck.

He was alive.

Katherine let out a breath of relief and a silently whoop, and told her father that she was going to be stitching the rest of the wounds and clean the cuts on his face, estimating he was going to be out for at least the next day with the blood he had lost.

"_Give him fluids, morphine and wrap his body in sterile gauze, call me in the morning my dear, I shall visit and reassess your work_," Peter listed out his orders like the strictly professional father he was, and with Katherine agreeing, bidding him goodnight, she hung up and took off her gloves with a smile.

"There you are Allan A Dale, safe and sound," Katherine begun to stitch the biggest wound first, carefully, making sure the sutures were neat and not as jaggered and dangerous as the others she could see he had, she made sure to be soft with his body when undressing him so she could be able to wrap his body, she managed to get his damp leather jacket and undercoat off without disturbing his deep comatose sleep. Katherine was able to get a better look at his incredibly pale features.

Dirt and leaf residue covered his left cheek and he was completely wet from head to toe from the rain, but she was able to make out his long mousy brown hair that covered his eyes lightly, and accompanied his jaw and upper lip, and the nose that seemed a bit too large for his face, and his well toned and scarred body. She was curious about his many scars and why someone would want to shoot him with arrows.

Once she had managed to peel his clothes off, made sure his body was sterile and setting up a morphine drip, Katherine pulled the silk sheet over his body and kept a glass of water on her night stand, which accompanied trinkets held in her jewellery box. She planned to get him to wash, brush his teeth and eat once he woke up and was well enough to move around, Katherine didn't want him getting any sicker especially when she knew nothing about him.

The kind brunette took his filthy stinking clothes out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where she intended to wash them, but she was still curious over how they were made, and they looked so...medieval. Sighing at the weird night that had escalated, she threw the clothes into the wash, the boots into the soap filled sink and she sat at the dinning table with blood over her damp jumper, hands and thighs, and soon falling asleep there.

* * *

**I have also posted this story on Mibba at the same time, to avoid any spoilers from others who would prefer to read this with a layout. My first Allan fic and I really didn't want him to be killed off so...here we are. I require three reviews each chapter before I update again, just to make sure that people are actually going to enjoy this. :3**


	3. A Drugged Up, Medieval Homeless

Katherine's closed lids fluttered open slowly in the late hours of the Friday morning as she gently pulled herself up from the wooden table with a small groan, squinting at the bright light through the kitchen windows. She looked down at the leather watch around her wrist, seeing that the time was [b]10:34[/b] before getting up from the table, looking down at herself with disgust and making her way back into her bedroom, seeing that Allan was still sound asleep. Allan hadn't moved in the night, he was still lying almost lifelessly sill but looked so peaceful as he slept, Katherine placed a hand to his forehead, making sure he didn't spike a fever. She had no clue what she was going to do with the homeless man in her bed when he was up and healthy, she didn't even know the full crazy story yet.

Believing that Allan would be okay asleep, Katherine made her way to the bathroom where she stripped off all of her clothes including her stockings so that she could have a long refreshing bath to get rid of the retched smell of Allan's blood and so she could to her errands refreshed. The milky white woman laid down in the bath, letting the water over take her slim, 5"4 long body along with the bubbles, thinking about last night's events, and how she had saved someone's life. This reminded her about her father calling in today to check up on her sudden guest, and she took a mental note of calling Lucy back later.

Katherine emerged from underneath the water, spitting out the water from her naturally red lipped mouth, pushing her wet locks out the way of her doe like eyes, and pulled herself up from the tub, droplets of water dripping down her 40DD sized cleavage. She headed out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around her, and she went into her bedroom to quickly grab her clothes for the day and went and got changed in the guest bedroom that Allan was going to move to later on.

Katherine took the thin, short sleeved, dandelion blouse and slid it around her torso and buttoned it up until the top three, leaving her white lace bra slightly exposed along with her cleavage, and then shimmed into the tight black jeans that she zipped up and tucked in her blouse. Heels with small bows accompanied her outfit, along with a lion face necklace and earrings, she would leave her face clean of make up until later on when going to work. Once she had finished getting changed, she went to the washing machine and dryer to grab Allan's clothes to fold and leave beside her bed along with his ragged old shoes.

As she began to tidy up, Katherine heard her front door being hammered on loudly, making her cock an eyebrow, shut her bedroom door and head down the hallway to peek through the eyehole in the door, seeing a rather frantic Lucy standing on the other side. '[i]So much for calling her later,[/i]' Katherine opened the door quickly, allowing Lucy to tackle her friend down into a hug, her waist length blonde hair almost choking the brunette as it got into her face and mouth.

"You bitch!" Lucy cried, getting off of Katherine and pulling her up from the floor, and hugging her tightly. "I thought you were murdered; never leave me with cryptic last words again!" Lucy was tall, around 5"8 and towering her best friend as she gave her the Hug of Death and was sobbing dramatically into her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm fine okay," Katherine pulled away from her, giving her a comforting kiss on the cheek and Lucy looked at her strangely to see that Katherine looked rather pale, and a little startled. "I need to show you something," She took Lucy's hand and pulled her towards the bedroom.

"Who was at the door last night Kathy, you haven't taken him hostage have you?" The blonde cowered, the shorter woman opening the door to her chambers and Lucy poked her head through first, noticing the man lying down in her bed, naked apart from his cotton shorts, and her eyes widened at the sight.

"More like medieval homeless," Katherine whispered, the two women going into the bedroom and she went over to check him again, seeing that his bandages were bloodied.

"I'm guessing this is the body that fell down the trash chute?" Lucy questioned, walking around to the opposite side of Katherine, Allan in between them sleeping soundly.

"He was shot, with these," Katherine leaned over to the floor and picked up the two homemade arrows, handing them over to Lucy. She and her twin brother Tate worked at an old village temple for annual medieval days, so she was one of the right people to go to about the arrows found in Allan's back. "Mumbling something about a Sheriff, Robin and a forest, so I'm pretty sure he was a crazed homeless,"

"Too hot to be a homeless," Lucy smirked, checking out Allan's fresh face. "Will he be okay?"

"I hope so, I mean you should have seen me, I saved his life," Katherine grinned away in awe, actually proud of herself for doing something worthy.

"What I want to know is how did he get up all of those stairs just to come to this apartment, why didn't he go to one on the ground floor, or call for help?" Lucy came out with all the questions, making Katherine shrug, unable to give her answers.

"His clothes looked dated to the 12th century or something, maybe he's Amish? A very disorientated Amish, because I'm pretty sure we don't have a Sheriff around these parts," Katherine put on a southern accent, the two giggling and Allan began to shift lightly in his bed.

"[i]No…please…I don't know anything please![/i]" Allan cried softly in his sleep, whimpering and gasping which made Katherine and Lucy pull away from his aid and watch him as he had his continuing nightmares.

"We need to wake him up-"

"We can't," Katherine shook her head, cutting Lucy off and pulling her away from the shaking Allan. "If he's having a nightmare and wakes up with two strangers, he'll panic and injure himself more," She explained, hearing Allan's whimper quieten slightly.

"That's just cruel Kathy," Lucy muttered and Katherine ordered her to grab a wet cloth from the bathroom, which she reluctantly did quickly, and Katherine took the cloth to wipe away the trickling sweat from Allan's forehead.

"He'll be okay, as long as he doesn't move around too much," She concurred and rested the cloth on his forehead and he began to rest easily. "I need you to do me a favour, please,"

"Go on…" Lucy squinted suspiciously.

"Could you stay here with Allan this afternoon while I go to the bar and reschedule my shifts for a few weeks? I've got to look after Allan until he's well enough to make sense and tell me the whole story, no matter what sort of Amish shit he comes out with," Katherine informed her and the blonde sighed, looking down at the wounded man.

"What if he wakes up and tries to kill me?"

"He's not a serial-argh!" Katherine exclaimed, throwing up her hands in frustration to Lucy's comments. "Please Luce, and if he does wake up just make sure he isn't in pain and explain to him that I'll be back in an hour to help him more. Just an hour Lucifer c'mon," She looked at her with a bored look, but Katherine gave her the emerald doe eyes and Lucy gave in with a smile.

"Alright, I'll look after him, but, you need to go on a date with Tom," She countered back and Katherine sighed, resting her hands on her tight fitting jeans and looking at Lucy with a look that said 'anything but that'. She had been on so many dates with Cas's friends and all of them were just the wrong type, they didn't listen, they didn't have anything interesting to say and they didn't have demons that she could back. Katherine needed somebody like her, someone with secrets people wouldn't believe and could always be there.

"Fine, but it's not going to end well," She caved with another sigh, Lucy fist pumping the air with a wide grin.

"Alright, I'll go and call Tom, set up a date for tomorrow," Lucy squealed with delight and ran off into the white and green living room to call Cas and set up for their double date. Katherine adjusted the sheets around Allan, making sure he was comfortable before leaving the bedroom and going to the living room. She sat down on the white leather couch, watching Lucy pace around the glass coffee table in front of them with the phone to her ear, talking to Tom Felcone. "Yeah, she is really excited to meet you, yeah we were thinking for going for drinks tomorrow night if you're free. Yeah the Red Angel, okay, see you tomorrow," Lucy hung up on Tom and turned around to Katherine, smiling wide. "You've got a date for tomorrow night!"

"Brilliant," The brunette forced a smile and began to play with the bottom of her blouse nervously. The first date that she's had within five years was going to be a disaster, minoring the other disaster set ups.

The astounding burning sensation pulled Allan A Dale from his deep sleep late in the afternoon that same Friday, he felt prodding around the two wounds in his back and he squirmed around in discomfort, but wouldn't dare open his eyes upon hearing two young female voices, along with an older male's.

"So, is the crazy homeless guy okay?" One said, sounding rather Northern had questioned humorously. "He did nothing but squirm while I was here,"

"You make everybody squirm," Another commented quietly, lighter. "Did I do okay?"

"You did a very good job Cherie; tell me again why you didn't go to medical school?" The man, who sounded in his fifties and had a strong French accent, made his question towards the woman as Allan could feel the pressure on his stinging back simmer slightly.

"I went to college for a reason and that was to be a photographer," The woman answered back, her accent lessened and was more English.

"A photographer who works in a bar, how quaint…"

"I don't need this Father, just tell me if he'll be okay," Allan continued to pretend that he was asleep, listening into the conversation that was now directed towards him. He couldn't remember what happened, how he was with these two people, but the only fragments he had was running through Sherwood, away from the Sheriff.

"He's going to be fine, you can put him in a shelter in a few days-"

"[i]Allan[/i], isn't going into a shelter," The girl was quick to protest.

"You're not going to let him stay here,"

"This is my home and I shall decide what will happen to him, he's wounded and disorientated. He needs stability before [i]he[/i] decides what [i]he[/i] wants to do," She sounded angry, and Allan could hear heavy footsteps storm out of the room and what sounded like a door slamming shut.

"I thought you and your dad were cool now," The Northerner commented.

"It's more complicated than that, why do you think I don't want to do all of this?" The other replied with an agitated sigh, soon saying goodbye to her friend and Allan heard the door shut again. "Seven years and he is still trying to control my life," Now she was muttering, and it was clearer as she came back into the room that he was lying in, Allan took the opportunity to open his eyes slowly, squinting so the bright ceiling light wouldn't blind him as much as he thought it was doing. "You're awake," Allan blinked a few times before seeing everything a little clearer, everything that he had never seen before. He found himself lying on a mattress on a metal framed bed, not dead on the forest floor and he looked around at the wardrobe, desk and chest of drawers, things he had seen before but the things on them quizzed him beyond his mind. His sapphire eyes went back to the woman in the room, her doe-like eyes were full of concern for him as she sat at the edge of the bed, her oddly coloured hair had been pinned up stressfully away from her face, and she gave him a small pastel smile.

"I er…don't remember-" Allan found himself mumbling, trying to sit up but strained in pain and she quickly pressed her cold hands on his heated, bare shoulders. He realized that he was almost naked, but had a silk sheet covering his lower body. "Kathleen?" He questioned, thinking he may have remembered her name.

"Katherine," 'Katherine' laughed lightly and looked at him with her big green eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Like a horse trampled on me," Allan chuckled, using a hand to run through his damp, matted hair, tangling against his fingers.

"That's never good," Katherine replied nervously, slightly believing he may have heard what happened between her father, her and Lucy. "You were shot last night, with two arrows, you lost a bit of blood but thankfully I was in time to save your life. You were out like a light," Katherine stated, Allan raising an eyebrow at her words and watched her get up from the bed and head over to her clear white desk and picking up the two arrows from the top of her laptop. He watched intently. She headed back over, handing him the arrows and Allan looked down at them in his hands, narrowing his eyes to see that they had blood almost half way up the wood.

"I've never seen any of this before, are you a noble?" The Robin Hood member asked her and Katherine cocked an eyebrow. "It's all…very advanced," Allan gestured to her things in the room, the laptop on the desk, her camera equipment and the lights.

"I knew you were an Amish, Lucy simply thought you were a homeless," Katherine smiled proudly and Allan gawped at the nonsense he was hearing, but continued to speak and ask questions.

"How long was I unconscious for?"

"Since last night, you were pretty messed up. But you're awake today, and today is the 29th July 2013," Katherine informed him with a bright smile, showing off her pearly whites, but Allan almost double took at what she said. "Now you're awake we'll see if I can change those bandages, I fear you may of ripped the stitching when you were asleep, I persuaded Father that I could-"

"What year?" Allan questioned and Katherine raised her eyebrows.

"Blimey were you drinking last night too?" She giggled, but simmered when she saw the serious look on Allan's face.

"I was in 1194, I was running in Sherwood forest away from the Sheriff, I had to warn Robin, even though he thought I was a traitor…" Allan trailed off and Katherine sighed, putting her head in her hands at the words coming out of his mouth, basically the same ones from last night. "Where am I? I remember, I was in Sherwood and then I was outside a white door, and now I've woken here in your home, in a [i]noble[/i]'s home a that-" He began to ramble away frantically, Katherine having to shut him up by pressing a hand to his mouth and a finger to her lips.

"Calm down Allan before you put yourself in more pain," She warned and a few moments later he let out a sigh from his nose and Katherine pulled her hand away. "I have no idea what you're on about, but let me change your bandages, let me clean your wounds and have something to eat and then you can tell me okay? You can trust me," Allan slowly nodded, already trusting the woman who willingly took him into her home instead of leaving him out there to die.


End file.
